


Passing Notes

by CieraDarlene



Series: The Losers Club (Modern College AU) [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bill's here and he'S HIPSTER AS EVER, But also they all have their own tropes, College AU, I wrote it like oh this is modern times and they still have their basic qualities, I'll of course get around to tackling why they have the tropes they do, I'm back with more college AU, Multi, That's right, The Losers Club - College AU, They're all slightly out of character but kind of also still in character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CieraDarlene/pseuds/CieraDarlene
Summary: In which Beverly converts another friend into agreeing to go with her to a hockey games, and turns out BILL HAS A GREAT TIME MAKING FRIENDS?Aka Bill meets Eddie and thinks Eddie is really fun.





	Passing Notes

**Author's Note:**

> whoops i was gone for a while bc m GOTDAM KEYBOARD BROKE AND MY LAPTOP WAS IN FOR REPAIR. but happy belated holidays, friends.

The campus still sits in the dark, students all trying to sleep through the early hours of the morning. It’s probably most of their only hours of sleep. Not for Bill, though, no. He barely sleeps, the bags under his eyes are tell-tales of that. He sits in the kitchen of his residency building, MacBook open as he tries to write out strings of literature over his 6th cup of Honduran coffee (made in a French Press, of course). 

 

This is Bill’s favourite time of day; 5 am. The world is in this weird limbo between being awake and being asleep. A weird mix between silence and the begining of the day’s crecscendo. Nobody is around to bother him, which he loves. Bill prefers to keep to himself. It’s also the perfect time to write. Before he returns to his dorm to get ready for class. It’s his only elective that he’s forced to take, although Bill doesn’t mind Gender Studies. It’s rather interesting, especially because Bill’s got a weird perspective on gender, what with being one of the few guys in the Fine Arts program.

 

Bill recalls the time he told his mother he wanted to go to school for art, and she chuckled.  _ Very funny, Bill _ , she’d said. Only Bill wasn’t joking. He’d always figured there was more to life than making money. That sentiment makes most people roll their eyes, but it’s one of his only morals; Only do what you’re passionate about. 

 

Eventually, Bill’s eyes grow weary. Time for one more cup of coffee. Afterwards, it’s about the time he knows he should start getting himself together for class.

 

He only has one friend in his class, (she’s kind of one of his only friends in general)  and they sit side by side. Bill’s eyes flicker toward the door once he takes his seat in class, watching for his fiery headed friend. A sigh of relief escapes him once she enters the class, her bag slung lazily over one shoulder. 

 

Without thinking, Bill says, “Y-you look tired.” To Beverly. Which, to be fair, is true.

 

Beverly shoots Bill a look. “You know, that’s not something you say to people.” She retorts, dropping her bag to the ground and taking her seat next to him.

 

“Well, it’s true.” Bill mutters. 

 

“Sure, it may be true, but I’ve never told  _ you _ that you look tired, even though you always do.”  Beverly side eyes him.

 

Also a fair point. 

 

Beverly’s pretty, Bill thinks. She has red hair that falls over her shoulders, and bright green eyes. She’s actually stunningly pretty. And she knows it too, but how could you not if you looked like that. 

 

“Y-you know w-why I’m tired. W-what about you? What w-were you up to on the w-weekend?” Bill tries to converse, despite not being very good at it.

 

Beverly looks over at Bill. “I don’t want to tell you.” She quips.

 

Bill’s brow furrows. “W-why?”

 

“You’ll judge me.” Beverly responds.

 

Bill raises his hands, as if to say,  _ whatever you did, I swear to not make double edged comments about it. _

 

She sighs at that. But she breaks. “I was at a frat party.” She says.

 

Beverly at a frat party? Hard to picture. She didn’t look the party type, let alone the  _ frat  _ party type, but to each their own Bill supposes. 

 

“It was for this psych project-”

 

Bill laughs then.

 

“Hey, hear me out!” Beverly snaps. “In my one class, we’re doing a project on athletes, and sports psychology, and we all got assigned to a student athlete. Mine happened to win a game last night and invited my friend and I to the celebration party.” She says all in one breath.

 

It’s then that the professor walks into the class, and a hush falls over the room. 

 

This is when it starts. Notes. As if the two are in middle school, they pass notes between one another. It’s strange, because they don’t really hang out outside of class, but in class they have this weird childish bond. Beverly pulls out their designated notebook, with logs full of notes from past classes. 

 

She writes something and slides the notebook to Bill.

 

_ Hockey games are fun, you should come out sometime. _

 

Bill side eyes Beverly. Bill’s not much of a sports guy. His idea of a good time is curling up in the Good Earth Cafe just off campus with his MacBook and sketchbook for a couple hours. He’s the type who likes to keep to himself. But he writes back. 

 

_ I don’t think I’d be much fun. _

 

Sliding it back to Beverly, she reads his note and nudges him gently. She quickly scribbles her response and pushes the notebook back to him.

 

_ That’s what my friend Eddie said, and he REALLY enjoyed himself. ☺ _

 

Bill takes a moment to admire the way Beverly draws smiley faces, and how it mingles nicely with her “girly” handwriting before he responds.

 

_ Did he enjoy the game or the party? _

 

Although he can’t say it, you can feel the sly connotation in his handwriting. She smiles down at the note.

 

_ Both! Please, I promise it’s fun, and if you hate it, I’ll come over and let you show me your collection of whiskey or whatever. _

 

Bill responds.

 

_ One, it’s called Scotch, and two, fine. But I’m holding you to that. _

 

After class, Beverly tells him the next game is tomorrow. She then forces him to spit shake on their deal. 

 

And so much like Eddie, Bill ends up at a hockey game, sat with Beverly and her friend Eddie. She introduces the two, and Eddie shares a knowing look with him. Once Beverly walks ahead of them towards the arena, Eddie says, “ _ She got you too, huh? _ ” Ben nods and Eddie laughs. 

 

While Beverly doesn’t look the party type, Eddie definitely does. Based purely on the fact that Eddie’s probably the prettiest boy Bill’s ever scene. Throughout the evening, Bill and Eddie are more preoccupied getting to know one another than they are watching the game. 

 

Eddie had chuckled and pointed out Beverly’s assignment partner on the ice, mentioning they almost kissed after the last game. 

 

“Oh, so y-you’re back to finish what y-you started, huh?” Bill teases.

 

Eddie laughs. “Exactly.” 

 

As it turns out, most stories Eddie has to tell start with “So, this one dude I was hooking up with”, the most notable being the time he was hooking up with someone but was continuously interrupted by the guy’s new kitten.

 

However, their conversation is cut short by a boisterous cheer from the crowd as their team scores. Bill and Eddie share a look before absently clapping even though they missed the entire play. 

 

The team comes away with another win and the party is taken back to the same frat house as the last. As they’re ushered through the front door Beverly throws her arms around Bill’s shoulders from behind him.

 

“I told you that you’d enjoy it.” She says.

 

Bill laughs, “I barely w-watched it, I just talked to E-Eddie the whole time.”

 

Beverly slings her arms around both Eddie and Bill. “My boys!” She cooes, hugging them in towards him.

 

“Well, if you’ll excuse me,” Eddie says, drawing away from the two. “I have some unfinished business to get to.”

 

“Godspeed!” Beverly chimes.

 

“Go get ‘em, buddy.” Bill smiles.

 

Maybe, Bill decides, he likes having company around too.


End file.
